Discord's Normal Day
by Kendell
Summary: Discord has a lot of power...and said power is his go to solution to every single thing he has to do. Celestia thinks it's time he learned the value of some hard work. Set before Twilight's Kingdom
A fic me and my friend Alexwarlorn wrote together and I decided to post here. Hope you enjoy it!

 **NOTE! THIS IS SET _BEFORE_ TWILIGHT'S KINGDOM!**

* * *

"My my, Celly, I'm surprised you chose to have me grace your humble castle today," Discord said in his typical over the top fashion as he sat in the castle dining room.

Discord snapped his fingers and made the teacups and teapot come to life and serving his tea for him. The maid pony looked intimidated.

Princess Celestia gave the maid a reassuring look and politely took a sip of tea with her telekinesis. "I do admit, it is a surreal feeling having you here, Discord...which I am sure makes you feel right at home."

"No no, Celly, my home is constantly spinning in the air, changing direction at random...but yes, it does make me feel a tad more comfortable."

"Oh yes. I hope the location is to your liking."

"Quite, built right between 12 PM and 12 AM. Though I do wonder why you rejected my request to live in the palace."

"Because many of my subjects are still...uncomfortable around you."

Celestia looked to the uncomfortable maid that confirmed her point.

"Oh...right. Reformed evil overlord and all that. What about the moon?"

"Lulu opposed to it. Probably because the last time you were near it you made a miniature and strangely adorable version of Nightmare Moon to annoy the inhabitants."

"Hey! That was funny!" the Spirit of Chaos having the tea cup pour the tea on his head, at which point the tea floated around his head and into his mouth. "What kind of tea is this?"

"Yours is Tomato Mint."

"Finally you're experimenting Celly with something random."

"It's an actual flavor Discord."

"Oh...Well, at least ponies can appreciate how conflicting things can mesh well together."

"Yes. Like the sun and moon being sisters...or the embodiment of Chaos becoming friends with the Element of Kindness," Celestia teased a little.

"Chaos can be kind, or cruel, or generous or greedy."

"And yet for eons all of your chaos was hedonistic and sadistic. Hardly random. And your kingdom of chaos looked almost identical to the one you had a thousand years ago. Not very imaginative Discord."

"Chaos does what it wants, when it wants, how it wants."

"And how did that work out for you again?"

DIscord grumbled. He snapped his fingers and turned the maid's hair purple and as long as a red carpet. She fainted.

"Change her back NOW Discord."

"Aww, but she looks so pretty in-"

"Turn her back or I'll tell Fluttershy. I imagine you're on thin ice as it is after that 'blue flu' stunt you pulled."

"How did you-"

"She's Fluttershy, Discord. For her to not be upset with you over that would be as contrary as turning to stone is for you."

Celestia produced a quill and letter and began writing. Discord snapped his fingers...nothing happened.

"I cast a spell that prevented you from taking the Elements, do you think I'd threaten you with something you could just snap away?"

Discord sighed and turned the maid back to normal who woke up looking groggy and happy to have her plain brown short mane back.

The Sun Princess put away the paper and quill. "I wish you'd take time to make friends other than Fluttershy, Discord."

"I did with Twilight and your niece."

"...Knowing you, I'm tempted to believe that was how you saw it. But most ponies do not appreciate being sent to the middle of nowhere on a wild goose chase."

Discord had the teapot pour him another cup of tea, then used his magic to make the sugarcubes leap into it, using the teapot as a high dive.

Celestia watched the sugarcubes. "...Does that hurt them?"

"Oh come Celly, you know I would never kill a sapient creature. I admit I wasn't a saint, but really, murder? I mean really, even I had standards."

Celestia blinked as the sugarcubes cheered while melting, seeming to enjoy the experience if they had any awareness at all. "That doesn't mean you weren't willing to let things happen if ponies were unfortunate enough to get caught in the crossfire of your 'games.'"

"Still sore about old business, Celly?"

"I grew up in a chaotic dystopia fearing for my life every day. I do admit I harbor some feelings of bitterness, but I've done my best to set it aside and give you the benefit of the doubt."

Discord gave a chuckle and donned a servant's outfit with a finger snap and bowed. "I am truly unworthy of such mercy, your highness."

Celestia was uncertain if Discord was mocking her or simply being over the top as he tended to be. It was often hard to tell. Of course Discord being Discord he likely liked it that way.

Celestia's eyes fell on the familiars Discord had created to serve his every whim. All the while she just poured her tea on her own with a little telekinesis.

"Discord...May I ask why you chose to create familiars for something as simple drinking tea?"

"Why not?"

"Well, just seems it'd be much simpler to use telekinesis or your hands."

"Now Celly, you know I don't have hands."

"Right, paw and claw."

"Well to me it's much easier to just bring it to life and have it do everything."

"Ah, yes. Always the easy way with you I suppose."

"Well, what's the point of power if you don't use it? You might as well ask a pegasus not to fly."

"True, but using their wings requires effort. Your magic is unique in that regard, Discord. You can command the chaos around you to do whatever you desire it to with the effort of blinking. Just as my command over the sun requires the same of me," Celestia explained.

"Then why do you make a show of it every time?"

"Only for Summer Sun Celebrations, Discord. And I'm perfectly capable of the spell unicorns used to command the sun before the knowledge was crushed under your reign, which I honestly use on a regular basis."

"And you don't seem to be in a hurry to share with anypony, can't have the sun goddess be expendable."

"No, Discord, I don't teach it because you robbed the ponies of the ability to do that so they wouldn't be able to tamper with your games of 'solar pinball', remember?"

"Oh right. Sorry. Slipped my mind. Happens sometimes."

"Like the plunder seeds?"

"Like the plunder seeds. That was a few thousand years ago, and I did think they were just duds after nothing happened. Plus they were delicious."

"Yes…" Celestia took a breath. She didn't want to give Discord the satisfaction of seeing her upset. "But as I was saying, I do it that way to rough it as you will, and give myself a chance to better connect with my little ponies."

Discord seemed perplexed by this idea. "Rough it?"

"Yes, you know, like ponies going camping. Have you ever gone camping?"

"I camped on Mars a few times. And the rings of Saturn. And I had SO MUCH fun on Uranus, left my special touch." That explained the sideways rings.

"...I see. I wondered why that was the case...so you roughed it? No modern conveniences you pulled from the future or familiars doing your every whim?"

"Uh...no, that would be stupid. Have you ever seen Rarity camp? THAT is how to do camping!"

"But she also hikes of her own accord and hauls-carts of gems from the mines to her Boutique without any motors, teleportation, or other such assistance."

"She uses telekinesis. Or are you saying unicorns are lazy for commanding the mana around them? Maybe they need a lesson then."

"MY HORN!" The maid exclaimed.

"DISCORD!"

"Sorry." He snapped his fingers. The ever dutiful maid hyperventilate but loyally stayed at her post.

Celestia put a wing on her back. "Don't worry, dear, after this you can take a paid vacation...and have a raise."

The Day Princess looked back to the Spirit of Chaos. "And, no, they're not lazy, because telekinesis requires effort Discord."

"...It does?" Discord asked, genuinely perplexed.

Celestia couldn't help but chuckle. "How little you know of ponies, Discord. Of course it does. The horn is an organ, not a magic wand. Haven't you ever noticed a unicorn get tired after performing spells?"

"No, because I was normally too busy laughing at their failure to defeat me...then turning their horns into cheese."

Celestia put a hoof on her maid's shoulder as she shuddered in fear. "Yes...Well, it does take effort, both mental and to a degree physical. To be honest, it makes things more satisfying when effort is involved."

"How odd to hear that, considering the ponies of Ponyville forbade unicorn magic on Winter Wrap-Up because they want it all done with good old 'hard work.' "

Celestia gave an annoyed sigh. "Yes, and I'm saddened by that fact. There are also Pegasi and Unicorns who do not comprehend that Earth Ponies have magic of their own."

"And you aren't miscomprehending me?"

"No, because we're both Gods and Concepts of Reality. Myself and Luna were born into the mortal world to correct the imbalance in nature you created with your misuse of your power. As an Alicorn Deity, I am able to understand all the tribes, and as a Goddess, I understand you."

"And you aren't doing a thing to tell the ponies of Ponyville that their time honored tradition is based on a misconception?"

"I have tried, but the Apple Family, for both good and bad, are stubborn as they come."

"Oh please Celly, you could tell them that purple was blue and blue was orange and they'd scramble to rearranged all the color pallets."

"Discord, let me ask you one thing: how much of a government did you have?"

"Me, myself, and I."

"Yes. And do you know what it's like to have be in charge of a government set on the well being of its subjects rather than your own wants and desires?"

"...No…"

"Then I have much to teach you," said Celestia, manifesting a stack of papers as tall as the draconequus was long.

Discord's jaw comically dropped to the floor...then through it. "What is that?"

"A book I'm working on explaining how Equestria's government is structured in such a way to make it the land that Chrysalis stated 'had the most love of any place she'd ever seen' while still allowing ponies free will and ability to live the lives they desire for themselves. I believe I'll have to split it into a series."

"Alright, alright, I get the point. Kudos for doing the unexpected thing and actually having an example instead of saying 'you have no idea how hard my job is.'"

"You're welcome. I learned from you that 'because I'm a God' can be used as an excuse for tyranny...Now, as I was saying. There's a certain understanding and enjoyment to be had from roughing it."

"Well I still think it's a silly idea."

"And you're complaining about that?"

"I'm silly of my own accord!" said Discord, suddenly in a tutu for no apparent reason.

"Oh, well, I suppose roughing it might be too hard for you."

"...What did you say?"

"Well it's something perfectly normal for ponies to do, but I can see why it would be hard for you. You rely on your power so much I doubt you've ever done anything in your existance without it at all."

Discord look insulted. "There was that one time...There was...I…" Discord put a claw to his chin. "...I walk."

"See? You really have never done anything without your powers," Celestia chuckled.

"...I didn't have my powers thanks to that worm's spit."

"And what did you do other than have Fluttershy wait on you hoof and hoof?"

"Now you can't say I should've taken care of myself, Celly."

"No, I know you couldn't have. But I don't think you'd last a day, perfectly healthy taking care of yourself."

"Oh and you could?"

Celestia gave a smile. "Yes. I do it to relax."

Discord blinked. "Really?"

"Yes, I have several pony forms specifically for when I need a day off to act like a normal pony. One for each tribe and also a griffin. Compared to the Day Court, it's a walk in the park."

"And you never use your Sun Goddess powers?"

"Nope, use the unicorn spell to move the sun."

"Don't believe you. Your sister was the Element of Honesty, not you."

"LUNA!"

The Alicorn of the Night groaned, trotting in with a yawn...and an Oppossum on her back. "Whoever has arisen me from my slumber, we shall smite- oh hello 'Tia. We and Tiberius were having a wonderful dream."

The Night Princess rubbed her eyes and glared at Discord. "...And we see we hath not been awoken to a pleasant sight."

"Come now, Luna, still sore about my reign of chaos? Your moonlight powered wave motion gun to my face left me color blind, can't we call it even?"

"NO!"

"...When did you get an Opossum?"

" **TOUCH TIBERIUS AND WE SHALL END THOU!** "

"Now now, Lulu, I wouldn't. Opossums are delightfully strange and weird creatures. I'd never hurt one."

"Liar!"

"Sister, do I or do I not regularly assume pony form as a form of relaxation."

"Yes, thou do. We believe thou have several spa accounts under assumed names...and once allowed thyself to be kidnapped for thy amusement…"

Discord blinked. "...I'm going to have to go back in time and watch that sometime."

"Oh even if I wasn't immortal they were more a threat to themselves than me, only had to protect myself a little bit, otherwise never once used my divine power."

"And there twas also the time thou visited Twilight as a pegasus," said Luna, putting a hoof to her chin.

"She lost her connection to the Element of Honesty when she became Nightmare Moon! She doesn't count!"

"Fine then," said the Day Princess. "How about this, starting tomorrow at dawn, after I raise the sun, I will inform the court I am taking a personal day."

"You can do that?"

"I built up quite a few during...Luna's banishment…"

"Tis the least we owe thy sister," Luna replied.

"You do remember how proper edicate has changed, correct Lulu?"

Luna sighed. "Yes, we read the book thou left us sister…almost declare war on a griffin nation one time…"

Celestia nodded and looked to Discord. "As I was saying, I will assume mortal form, and not use my powers once the entire day. You do the same and we'll see who can last it out. If I lose, I will spend an entire day bright pink, you lose, you..."

"Oh! May we make the condition if he loses, sister?" asked Luna, seeming to enjoy the possibility of punishing Discord.

"Yes, sister, but remember it is a friendly bet."

"If thou lose, Discord, thou shall have to spend the day wearing the stuffiest, most boring business suit our royal tailors can fashion."

"I was expecting more from-"

"And correctly do the tax return of everypony of Ponyville and Canterlot, and THEN get to spend the night with me in full control of thy dreams."

"...Yeah, that's Lulu," said Discord flatly.

"And if we both last, we have cake," Celestia explained. "Deal?"

"Hmm...I suppose we could try it. Do I have to be in a mortal form?"

"No, but I'd recommend it," Celestia said.

"Why? Because you don't think I can?"

"No, because you were an evil overlord who sadistically tortured the entire country and not everypony is Fluttershy or that odd pony with the stand filled with Discord lamps."

"Even I have fans."

"Most of them are in the mental hospital."

"I can't help it if I have a certain appeal to the mentally unstable…Alright, I suppose mortal form would be in my best interests. You're on Celly!"

"Good. The bet begins at dawn, see you at Canterlot train station."

Discord blinked in confusion as his mind caught up with his ego. "Wait...what just happened?"

* * *

Two pegasus ponies stood at the Canterlot Train Station, a mare and a stallion, not really that noticeable in a whole crowd of ponies. The mare looked up-beat and joyful, while the stallion was grumbling. The mare's cutie mark was a smiling sun and the pegasus' a chaotic tornado.

A random little filly pointed, "Mommy? Why doesn't that big stallion look happy with his wife?"

Neither pony looked too pleased with the assumption.

"Couples just fight sometimes, dear."

"Doesn't that bring back memories 'Sunny Day?'"

"And all of them bad."

"Oh come now they weren't-"

"You _made them_ bad, not the memories themselves." Sunny Day's tone remained completely eve and calm.

"Hey, don't fight," said the foal. "If you fight the Windigos might come back."

The mother sighed. "Sorry…"

"No, she's quite right," Sunny Day replied. "But me and…"

"Vortex," the stallion replied.

"Are just...friends who don't always get along…"

"What are pegasi doing in Canterlot? There are never pegasi in Canterlot," The foal asked.

"Dear, don't be rude," the mother chastised.

"We're just passing through on the way to Ponyville."

"What's in Ponyville?"

"Some friends of ours," Sunny Day replied with a smile.

"Why don't you just fly to Ponyville?" the filly asked.

Vortex blinked, looking at his wings. "...That's a good question…"

"Well, Vortex, if you want to try, we could. It is a long flight," Sunny Days replied with a smirk. "Sure you can handle it?"

Vortex snorted hot air out his nose. "Of course I can! Di-Vortex can handle anything!"

Sunny Days motioned with her hoof to the side of Canterlot. "Be my guest."

Vortex nodded and started for the wall. He blinked, noticing he was being stared at. It was then he noticed he was walking with a more like a cat-like gate than a pony one. He carefully adjusted his stride, trying to emulate it as he walked to the side.

 _'This will be easy. Pegasi foals can do it,'_ Discord though with a chuckle.

Sunny Days followed carefully after him. Vortex proudly spread his wings...and jumped off, and began to flap like a deranged bumble bee as he fell like a stone. Sunny Days dove after him an instant later, and, with a large amount of effort, she deposited him back on the train station.

Vortex was shaking and hugged himself with his forelegs, looking scared. Then he saw Sunny Day's face and blushed.

"Now now Vortex, I know you're eager to fly, but after spending all that time in that body cast it's going to take time, you couldn't move anymore than a statue after all."

Then they all turned into turkeys and did the highland fling to death-pony metal music. Well, not really, but Vortex was THINKING it.

Vortex sighed. "Maybe you're right and I am out of practice."

He saw everypony's eyes were on him. Sunny Day blocked their view and helped him onto the train.

Sunny Days looked at him. "I thought you could fly?" she whispered.

"I...Well…"

"Thought having tiny wings would look more chaotic and flew using the power of chaos?"

Vortex grumbled.

"Oh don't be so mad. I had to get used to having smaller wings, it takes some getting used to."

' _Must resist urge to make her wings as tiny as Bulk Biceps...must resist urge to turn train into a giant cat..._ ' Vortex recited in his head.

The train started on its way.

As fate would have it, a couple of unicorn foals were running up and down the car.

"Foals. Can't stand'em." Muttered an old stallion in the seat ahead of them.

"Makes ya wish there didn't have to be any." Said the equally old mare next to him.

"Let me turn everypony on the train into foals? Just a little freebie?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"It'll provide a nice lesson about appreciating-"

"I said no."

Vortex muttered. "Spoil sport."

"You can order chocolate milk though."

"What's the point if it doesn't explode?"

"It's your favorite drink, and you can enjoy it," Sunny Day replied, ordering a slice of chocolate cake with pink icing..

"One slice? Not three cakes at once? You on a diet now?"

"Oh, no, I'm just saving room for eating with Twilight later," Sunny replied. "And don't worry, I swear I won't take advantage of her to make her do things for me. I really couldn't either, considering she's a Princess now."

"Won't that get in the way of your 'day with her'?" Vortex mocked.

"No, Ponyville doesn't really seem to view her much differently...except apparently the foals from what she's said in her letters. It was the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange that caused her some problem with that."

"Problem? There isn't a filly in Equestria who wouldn't jump at the chance to be a princess. And you and Princess Twilight can't do anything but get away from it."

"Are you Princess Cadence and Shining Armor in disguise? Is that why you're talking about Princesses like you are one and Twilight Sparkle like she's a best friend?" Asked one of the foals who had been running up and down the isles.

"No dear," said Sunny Days. "I'm in the royal family, but I'm not an Alicorn." ' _Today_ ,' she added mentally. "But I am Princess Twilight's friend."

"Are you Prince Bluebood in disguise?" asked the filly of Vortex.

"No!"

"Oh. Too bad. I'm gonna marry him someday."

Vortex opened his mouth to say Blueblood was a big jerk and troll the foal, but Sunny Days gave him a glare. So he decided to instead to deploy sarcasm.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be a lovely couple. He's so handsome and knows what he wants, and really does know how stallion is to act." 'Because he expects mares to treat him like the mare and them the stallion. And suddenly he's a jerk. Is it any wonder stallions consider Equestria a matriarchal society?'

"I know!" said the filly happily.

Sunny Days rolled her eyes, but said nothing, glad her 'friend' had at least amused himself with sarcastic remarks instead of the sadistic whims that Fluttershy had tempered but sadly not removed.

* * *

By the time the train had arrived in Ponyville, Celestia had decided she was going to simply HAVE TO do something about the quality of rail-line food in Equestria. Not to mention the ones that just offered snacks instead of a meal now on a 12+ hour ride.

"And then our granddaughter will find the magic sword and defeat the evil shadow queen, and marry the captive shadow prince." The filly continued on her long and elaborate fantasy vision of how her life with Prince Blueblood would go.

Vortex actually chuckled, getting a kick out of the randomness of the story. "My, quite the future you have planned."

"Thanks!"

"But wasn't the Shadow King Sombra? I thought he was dead."

"He'd come back to life!"

"Of course."

The train pulled into the station and the two Pegasi departed.

Vortex asked, "So, what exactly are we going to do next? Or am I free to enjoy yourself and you'll trust me to hold up my end of the bet like a good friend would?"

"Actually, I put sensing runes on us both," said Sunny Days explained, showing the rune hidden under the feathers of her wing. "If either of us uses our powers, the other and Luna will know instantly."

Vortex blinked. "Wait, when did you put one on me?!"

"While you were listening to that filly say how her and Blueblood's second daughter would raise Atlantica from the seabed and give the seaponies legs."

"Where is it?"

"I'm not telling you."

"You don't trust me?"

"Would you trust you?"

"No, trusting me would be stupid. I just expect others to trust me."

"So you think others are stupid?"

"Now Celly, I've grown past that. I just think others, minus Fluttershy, are less intelligent than myself."

"...You really do respect Fluttershy, don't you?"

"What can I say? She's the only pony to ever beat me at my own game."

"And what game would that be?" Pinkie Pie popped up between them, "Did you take part in the Quiet Game? Did you invent the Quiet Game? Is that why it's 'your own game?' I was runner up in one of the Quiet Game Regionals!"

Vortex blinked in confusion at the random pink pony.

"But I lost to a pony who had himself petrified just for the contest! The judges declared that illegal next tournament though! Fluttershy beat a skeleton pony though, so I knew she could've beat him!"

Vortex looked to Sunny Day. "See why she was my favorite before Fluttershy?"

Sunny Day kicked him.

"Your favorite? Oh! Are you a fan of the Quiet Game?"

"Oh yes, I love it so much I spent years without speaking a single world," said Vortex, sarcastically. "But how do _you_ stay quiet long enough to make to the regional finals?"

"Oh that's easy, I just makes lots of noise in my imagination in the mean time. The judges never notice."

"Oh."

"I've never you two in Ponyville before! So!"

-One Welcome Song and Welcome Wagon Later-

"Welcome to Ponyville!"

"Oops! Put the cake batter in the confetti cannon again!"

"That poor cake batter, it would have been used to make a wonderful cake," Sunny Day genuinely lamented. "Now it'll never be, like a filly who passed away without earning her cutie mark."

Vortex and Pinkie Pie were both now looking at her oddly.

"Oh, like you two are the only ones allowed their silly moments?"

"Prin-I mean Sunny Day!" called a voice.

"Oh! There you are Twilight!"

The lavender Alicorn flew down and landed in front of the two.

"Oh! You know them Twilight?!" Pinkie cheered.

"Pinkie, this is the Princess, remember? She did this before?" Twilight asked.

"I thought she was named Sunny Skies or something last time."

"I was," the disguised Princess replied. "This is-" Flash. Grinning Featherweight.

-Five Minutes Later And a Lot Of Bribery Including Exclusive Twilight Time And Free Ice-Cream and Hay Burges-

"Maybe we should do this somewhere private." Twilight Sparkle admitted.

* * *

"Oh, so you're Discord?" asked Pinkie, looking at 'Vortex.'

"The one and only."

"Make it rain chocolate milk, but with whip cream this time!"

"He can't," said Sunny Day in a teasing voice, resulting Vortex mumbling 'and they call me a troll' under his breath. "He made a bet."

"Oh! What kind of bet?! I once bet my sister Maud I could go a day talking about nothing but rocks."

"And how did that go?" Vortex asked in a deadpan tone.

"I lost!" Pinkie said cheerfully. "I don't know as much about rocks as she does."

Twilight blinked. "Wait, _Maud_ made a bet with you?"

"No, I made a bet with her, she just said," Pinkie rearranged her mane to look like her sister's. "'Sure…if that makes you happy, Pinkie Pie,'" the pink mare said in a stoic, monotone voice, rearranging her mane back to normal. "So that happened. What was your bet, Dissy?!"

"Don't call me Dissy!"

"Discord can't use his powers for an entire day, and neither can I," Sunny Day explain. "It's just a little bet to see who can go a whole day without using their devine power."

Pinkie Pie said, "Hey! Maybe I should make a bet with Dashie on whether she can not use her wings for a whole day!"

Vortex gave Sunny Day a 'told ya' look.

"Not like that, Pinkie," Sunny Day explained. "He could fly, if he knew how to use his wings. He just can't use his Spirit of Chaos powers."

"Oh...can I still bet Dashie that?"

"If you want to."

"So . . . you're going to be keeping an eye on Discord the entire day?" Twilight said unable to keep the sadness out of her voice, feeling like it was the 'blue flu' that had almost ruined her free day with Cadence thanks to Discord's attention grabbing.

"No, Twilight," the disguised day Princess explained, putting a wing on Twilight's back. "I have a rune for that, we've got a day to just us."

Twilight's eyes lit up. "Really?!"

Sunny Day nodded. "Really."

Vortex blinked. "Wait...you tricked me! This is just so I can't troll you and Twilight, isn't it?!"

"No, it's just a side benefit I realized after we made the bet," the Alicorn-turned Pegasus replied. "Consider it karma for the blue flu incident."

"I thought being sick was my karma for that!"

"No, that was your karma for making Applejack and Rarity sick," Sunny Day replied.

' _Let it go, Discord, let it go. Don't bring all the books in the place to life, Discord,_ ' the Draconequus in pony form muttered in his mind.

"I'm going to go to the kitchen and make me some chocolate milk…" he muttered.

"I thought it wasn't any good if it didn't explode."

"I'm chaos!"

"But-"

"CHAOS!"

Twilight watched as Discord headed to her kitchen. "...If he could use his powers, I'd be so worried…"

"Considering he's used to having super powers and hands, you might still want to be," Sunny Days warned.

Twilight cringed as she heard a glass breaking. Spike sighed, walking into the room. "I'll get the broom…"

* * *

"How did you break one, two, three, how many _did_ you break?"

"I lost count. It was never my strong suit," said the mortified former evil overlord.

Twilight facehoofed with an annoyed sigh.

"I swear I didn't do it on purpose, THIS time."

Spike gave a growl. "And I have to clean this up!"

Twilight frowned. "I could Spike, if you-"

"Nah, I got it," he muttered, not wanting Discord to ruin another relaxing day for Twilight.

Vortex clumsily picked up his finished glass of chocolate milk and tried to drink it…

"Blech!"

Vortex spat out a large bit of pure chocolate syrup with a disproportionately small amount of milk.

Twilight caught the dropped glass in her telekinesis and looked at it. "...How much chocolate syrup did you use?!"

"Half of the bottle…"

"Ugh...you know there's powdered drink mix for this, right?"

"Well, I've been sealed in stone for several thousand years, that didn't exist when I was imprisoned."

"...They didn't have chocolate syrup either."

"You weren't there, there might have been."

"No, but I've studied that era more than most ponies presently alive."

"I'm currently a pony. And there are some 'not-dead-yet-not-alive' ponies who could argue it too."

"There's no such thing as zombies."

"You might want to ask Applebloom about that some time."

Vortex tried to pick up the bottle of chocolate syrup with his hooves. "How do you ponies do anything with these boxing gloves?"

"You know, Discord, the agreement was you be in mortal form, not _pony_ form," Sunny Day pointed out. "You could have been a dragon or a griffin."

Vortex's eye twitched and slammed his head into the table full force. If he was able to use his powers, he would make the table sound like a gong. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he muttered.

"You have no room to complain."

"The universe is going to choose today to pay me back isn't it?"

"We can hope," Spike said.

"Yeah, probably, we are in a fanfic inspired by a little girl's show!" Pinkie Pie remarked.

Twilight blinked. "Pinkie, did you have some baked bads?"

"No, why?"

"I didn't think they were so bad," said Spike, the baby dragon grabbing the chocolate milk, sniffing it, and drinking it down contently.

"Well, Twilight, I think we should be getting going," said Sunny Day, giving small chuckle at Spike.

Vortex sighed, getting up. "I'm going to go to Fluttershy I guess…"

Sunny gave a chuckle as Vortex trotted out.

"Aren't you afraid he's just going to go get Fluttershy to do everything for him?" Twilight asked.

"No, I already thought of that. Come on, let's go enjoy our day."

* * *

"What?" Vortex asked, panting at the door to Fluttershy's cottage. ' _Why does my body feel so heavy?!_ '

"I'm sorry, but the Princess sent me a letter telling me what's going on," explained the shy pegasus. "I can treat you like I would anypony else, but I'm not allowed to do everything for you, Discord."

"Now Fluttershy, we're friends. And whose Discord? I'm Vortex! Certainly you'd be good hostess to a simple house guest away from home here to visit a friend yes?"

"I'm sorry Discord, but I feel like this is a lesson that would be good for you to learn," Fluttershy said, showing a strange bit of resolve...but also sadness.

Vortex blinked. "Since when do you go the 'cruel to be kind' route?"

"Oh, a flight of breezies got thrown off course and I let them stay and...I let them stay even though it wasn't right, that they'd be hurt if they stayed too long. I realized sometimes you need to do something hard and painful to do the right thing."

"Of course you were nice to them, you WERE one in your last life."

"What?"

"Nothing nothing! And WHAT lesson? That without the ability that's at the core of my very being, of my very identity that I'm not anything? And dear, as I recall, you told me that you were AGAINST vampire fruit bats being conditioned not to devour Applejack's apples from trees that she loved like family, because it would take away what made them vampire fruit bats. Don't you see this as taking away what makes me a draconequus?!"

"No," said Fluttershy. "I would never tell them to do this to you permanently. I'd be the first to stand up for you. But there is a lesson you need to learn here, but Princess Celestia's letter told me 'Pinkie Promise you won't tell him, otherwise it'll just be a lecture for him to ignore.' And...didn't you agree to do this on your own?"

"I was tricked!"

"So it was alright to trick Twilight and Cadence into going to the ends of Equestria to 'teach them a lesson' but it isn't alright for Celestia to trick you?...At least she told me what she was doing ahead of time," said Fluttershy, showing sincere hurt in her face at the last sentence.

"You said we weren't going to bring that up again!"

"I'm sorry…If you want to come in for tea or something, or spend some time as friends, I'll be glad to have you, but I'm not going to help you win the bet," said the Pegasus, looking like she was doing her best not to let on how much doing this hurt her.

"All I'm asking you to be is a good host, I won't treat you like a servant, I promise."

And Vortex saw the pained look on Fluttershy's face.

"So . . . I guess I won't be spending my day as a pegasus with you then?"

"...I'll be a good host and let you rest from your long walk over here, maybe get you a glass of water and spend the day as friends, but no more than that, okay?"

Vortex seemed genuinely confused. "Fluttershy...I thought…"

"My lesson wasn't just that hard love is sometimes needed. It was that soft love and tough love both have their place in things. I learned tough love, somepony who was too focused on tough love to see soft would work better was taught soft love…"

Vortex blinked, seeing a rainbow ripple across his friend's eyes for a moment. 'Was that...'

"There's a time for both, so I'm showing you both."

* * *

"Wait, what do you want me to do?" asked Vortex.

"Well...if it's not too much to ask...I think maybe you could...try to learn to fly without your powers while you don't have them."

"Why should I do that?"

"Well...you normally just hover around. If you learned to fly…"

Vortex showed an amazing level of tact when he _didn't_ question on Fluttershy of all ponies' value as a flight instructor.

"If I learn how to fly what? Ugh . . . I think I'll have that glass of water now please."

Fluttershy politely got it for him, but made sure he was the one who drank it the old fashion way instead of feeding him. "...We could fly together."

Vortex's eyes went wide. "You...want to fly with me?"

"I flew in the Equestrian Games...I've gotten a lot better at it…it was fun…" Fluttershy looked over to a shelf where a silver medal set. "I still like being on the ground most of the time...but flying with Bulk Biseps and Rainbow Dash...training with them...I had a really good time...I was hoping maybe we could have a good time too."

"Good time? Fun with no dancing spoons, pony eating flowers, no singing turnips?"

"Yes...well, maybe the singing turnips, they're kinda cute," said Fluttershy, looking at a potted plant nearby with some turnips in them that were singing in a strangely chaotic yet beautiful way. "But yes, fun just the two of us flying together…"

The look on her face. Always that look on her face. Touching a soul the Draconequus had been very certain he had thrown away before. "Well! Don't let it be said the spirit of chaos doesn't know how to try new things!"

Fluttershy smiled and flew over, hugging him. "Thank you!"

* * *

"AAAAGGH!" Vortex screamed as he fell, Fluttershy heroically pulled him up from his doom . . .fall into the soft flower bed three of four feet below the low roof of her cottage.

"Well . . . you almost took off that time," Fluttershy said.

"This is stupid! Flying is stupid! I am Discord! I can do anything! So I should be able to fly with just a pair of feathery wings!" Vortex ranted stamping his feet like a child.

His stamping became worse when he noticed a certain white rabbit laughing at him.

Fluttershy put a wing on his back. "Okay...um…" she said, stepping forwards and spreading her wings a little. "Um...you're flapping your wings too fast...um…"

She looked around at the animals, seeing a bumblebee. "Um, oh! Mrs. Stripy? Can you come here?"

Vortex blinked, watching the bumblebee fly over.

"You're trying to fly like a bumblebee, but they're built to fly that way...you're um, not," she explained. "You need to try and flap your wings more like a bird."

"Meaning?"

"Um...well...watch how I fly," she said, flapping her wings slowly, doing her best to let him see it clearly.

Vortex watched and flapped his wings slowly, trying to emulate his friend. She was probably the only being in creation that could hold his attention for more than five minutes.

' _This would be so much easier if I could just snap my fingers and see her learning...oh, right, if I do that I'm stuck in a business suit, doing taxes and whatever Luna can think for me to do…_ '

Fluttershy picked up the pace until she began to lift off the roof. Vortex followed suit, but quickly fell on his flank, panting. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I actually got off the ground," Vortex admitted, actually feeling a bit proud of himself.

Fluttershy nodded. "Um...do you want to try gliding down to the ground?"

"Sure, let's try it…" said the draconequus turned pony, still feeling a bit worried. He wasn't used to feeling like he could actually be hurt. He wasn't used to the laws of physics applying to him.

Fluttershy nodded. "Okay...here we go…"

The shy pegasus spread her wings straight out. "Make sure to...um, keep them out and angle them so they catch the air, but...please, be careful not to let them twist or you could hurt yourself, okay?"

Vortex nodded slowly, mimicking her wing positioning. "Okay…"

Fluttershy nodded. "Now...please watch me...if you want to…"

The shy pegasus leapt off and let herself gently glide to the ground. "Alright, your turn...if you want to…"

The Spirit of Chaos in pony form nodded and slowly approached the edge and jumped off, letting his wings catch the air. He managed to glide for a moment, then his wings gave out and he found himself falling.

Fluttershy caught him and floated him to the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...Gah...my wing…" said Vortex, cringing. "I think I twisted it a little bit…"

Fluttershy felt it. "It doesn't seem too badly hurt…"

"Well...I haven't exactly experienced pain frequently enough to gauge what counts as hurt…"

Fluttershy gave it thought. "...Your muscle feel pretty weak…" she said, gently feeling the limb. "...I think we're going to need a little help, I'm not as good with the physical stuff…"

Vortex gulped. "...Who?"

* * *

"So you want some tips on flying?" asked Rainbow Dash, hovering in front of the brown pegasus.

"Uh...yeah," Vortex said, a crippling feeling of dread in his mind thinking of all the possible ways the cyan pegasus could (and given their history, probably would) take advantage of his current situation if she were aware of who she was talking to.

Rainbow Dash looked at the Draconequus in pony form with carefully. "Aren't you old enough to learn how to fly?"

"I spent the last few weeks in a body cast."

"Oh," Rainbow checked his wings. "Yeah, your muscle are weak. You need to get strengthen them up."

' _Ugh...of course, more work…_ '

Rainbow Dash trotted around Vortex, looking thoughtful, then getting a somewhat sly, wicked look. She hid it as she walked in front of the 'pegasus'. "Alright, you want help? I can give you help," the cyan pegasus stated, giving a helpful smile.

Vortex blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah, come on."

* * *

"Wait…" Vortex said, looking at Rainbow Dash doing push ups with her wings in demonstration. "You can do push ups with your wings?"

"Yeah," said Rainbow. "Even Fluttershy knows that."

"...Alright...So how many should I do?" Vortex still showed some hesitance to do it, knowing what he'd do if their roles were reversed...well, if 'turning the ground into soap' wasn't an option.

"Hmm...keep going till I tell you to stop."

"What?! Why?!"

"Cause I need to see how weak your wings are and how much you can take."

Vortex grumbled. "Fine."

* * *

"20...okay, that's good."

Vortex collapsed to the ground, panting heavily. "Really? You...you couldn't have gone longer?"

"Not bad though," said the Rainbow maned Pegasus. "Take a twenty minute break and then we'll get to the next exercise."

"What?!"

"You thought one exercise was all there is?"

Vortex gulped. ' _I hope Celly is having as bad a day as I am…_ '

* * *

"...and that's how Starswirl invented the amniomorphic spell," Sunny Day explained, giving a smile as she set with Twilight at Sugar Cube Corner, sipping tea that mercifully the Cakes provided without fuss, thinking she was simply a pony friend of Twilight's rather than the Day Princess.

"That's amazing. There's so many details history books don't have," Twilight replied, eyes sparkling.

Sunny Day chuckled. "Well they weren't there at the time after all," she explained, trying to hide a bit of regret in how she spoke. "They only have second hand accounts."

Mrs. Cake put a cake on the table before the hidden Princess. She effortlessly took a fork in her wing and began stuffing her royal face.

"Uh...Sunny Day...shouldn't you try to eat a little more refined?" Twilight asked, blinking.

"Like you did at the hayburger joint?" Sunny teased, causing Twilight to blush. "Please let me have this, Twilight, I don't get to eat like a normal pony that often."

The lavender Alicorn gave a small sigh and smile. "Alright, I suppose there's no harm in it...I'm just glad to spend the day with you."

Sunny Day nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

Vortex panted, lifting weights with his wings. They weren't exceptionally heavy, but they were still enough to make his wings tremble with every lift and made his chest burn.

"Alright, that's enough," Rainbow said, acting as a spotter. She put the weights back on the wrack. "You're not bad."

"Glad…" Vortext weezed. "Glad...my lungs didn't implode."

Fluttershy patted him on the back. "You did good," she said with a small smile.

Vortex found himself giving a proud smile in return…before getting off the weight bench and collapsing from the pain in his wings.

 _'So this is what pain feels like…'_

"Never said flying was easy, but that should strengthen your wings a bit," Rainbow said, snickering a little bit looking at the exhausted draconequus turned pony.

"Alright. Once you rest-"

"Um, Rainbow, I think Vortex has had enough," Fluttershy defended. "Working too hard his first day and he might be hurt."

Rainbow gave a sigh. "Yeah, you're right. But once his wings recover, they should have strengthened a bit."

"How does that work?" Vortex moaned.

"That's how muscles work, after ya work them hard they fix themselves back up stronger than before," the athlete explained.

Vortex blinked. "Did not know that..."

 _"_ _Darn it! How can these little ponies know more than me? I'm Discord! Spirit of Chaos! I was born before this planet was even a thing!"_ he muttered in his head.

"Come on, let's go get you some chocolate milk," Fluttershy said, the kind pegasus helping her friend to his hooves.

"...Alright...That sounds wonderful, Fluttershy."

Rainbow watched her friend leave with the draconequus in pony form and snickered to herself, struggling to hold back laughter.

As they walked, Vortex blinked, a realization slowly coming to his mind. ' _Wait, did she know?! No...Celestia wouldn't have...would she?! Oh I'll turn her feathers into-...No, Discord, you're not losing the bet. Celly's probably about to crack any minute._ '

* * *

"So you're a Daring Do fan?" Twilight asked, the two walking out of a book store with the newest Daring Do novel.

"Why yes, they're delightful stories, Twilight," Sunny Day nodded. "I know the author, wonderful mare."

Twilight blinked. "You know A.K. Yearling?"

"Yes, she makes contributions to Canterlot Museum regularly. Have you met her?"

"Um...yes, about the time one of her books got delayed..."

"Oh yes, I remember that...wasn't that about the same time Rainbow Dash ended up in one of her novels?"

Twilight looked sheepishly. "Yeah...I guess Rainbow made a good impression."

The solar goddess in pony form gave a playful smirk. "Yearling never puts any major details in her book that didn't happen, Twilight."

Twilight gasped. "You know?" she whispered.

Sunny Day nodded. "Yes, Twilight. Did you think I wouldn't know about another of Equestria's heroes?" she whispered back.

"But...Ahuizotl..."

"I trust you and your friends with what I do because I have faith in you, I have faith in Daring Do to protect Equestria from her enemies. Neither of you have ever let me down."

Twilight blushed. "Thank you...I just do my best..."

Sunny Day smiled. "And that's why I know I can trust you."

* * *

Vortex swallowed his glass of chocolate milk and gave a sad look at it. ' _I miss the kabooms..._ '

"I'm proud of you, Discord," Fluttershy said, giving her friend a smile. "I know how hard it can be to need to strengthen your wings."

Vortex blinked. "Really?"

"You looked at our pasts to find things to...uh, you know...hurt us with, right?"

Vortex blinked, thinking about it. He thought back to the stolen memories he'd looked up on the six. He remembered a shy little pegasus who's wings locked up in the middle of flight tests and chants of 'Fluttershy can hardly fly'.

"...Yes...I just...haven't thought about it too much since...you know…"

The Spirit of Chaos hated to admit it, but it was why his games had been less cruel (other than Fluttershy guilt-tripping him for the Blue Flu) since his reformation. He didn't like to see Fluttershy hurt or upset. Or be reminded of when he'd turned her into 'Fluttercruel.'

"Well...look at me now...I wouldn't have competed in the Equestrian Games if I hadn't tried hard and become better...I'm proud of you for trying to learn to fly like a pegasus."

Vortex gave a proud smile. "My dear Fluttershy, I'm Discord, there's nothing too hard for me."

Fluttershy nodded. "...Okay...how much time is left in your bet?"

Vortex looked at a clock. "Too long...about five hours."

Fluttershy looked thoughtful. "Oh! I know what we could do!"

"What?"

* * *

"...Fluttershy, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes, we go back and forth all the time renovating the castle...I thought it'd be fun to show you around…" Fluttershy said in her timid way. "...If you want to...I mean…"

Vortex looked at the shy pegasus' hopeful eyes and sighed. "...Okay...but aren't you afraid of the Everfree forest?"

"Oh, yes. But the path from here to the castle is actually pretty safe...when there isn't Nightmare Moon or Plunder Seeds upsetting the animals. We go there all the time now."

"Alright...I suppose."

' _Karma, I'm doing something nice, please don't send a Manticore or giant maneating plant after us…_ ' he mentally pleaded.

* * *

"Uh...'Sunny Day' are you sure this is a good idea?" Twilight asked, standing at the top of a water-slide made of junk by the 'Cutie Mark Crusaders Water Park Construction Crew'.

"Yes, Twilight," said Sunny Day, giving a chuckle. "This looks like a lot of fun."

"...Alright, if you say so…"

"I'm impressed a group of foals built a waterslide this big…"

* * *

"How much further, Fluttershy?" asked an annoyed draconequus in pony form, sweating heavily and covered in prickers that seemed to ignore the shy pegasus.

"Not much further," said the former bearer of the Element of Kindness, seeming to not be fatigued at all, unlike her friend.

"Fine…" muttered the Draconequus in pony form.

He looked around the monster infested forest of death. Half of which he created himself.

 _'Fate had better not decide to be so ironic as to have one of my own creations maul me while I'm vulnerable and can't turn them into bugs…'_

Soon enough, they came to the bridge leading up to the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters. The bridge over the deep cliff going several hundred feet down.

Vortex gulped, looking down. In his present state, unable to fly properly the fall would be nasty. Being immortal did not mean he couldn't get a bad injury.

"Are you sure it's safe, Fluttershy?"

He grumbled, feeling awkward asking if something was safe. He was used to omnipotence.

"Don't worry," the timid pegasus replied, stepping on the bridge. "We fixed the bridge already."

Vortex gulped, taking a step on the bridge. He looked around the area, trying to keep his eyes on anything but the several hundred foot drop. His eyes fell on a tree standing next to the bridge exit. He couldn't help feeling something was wrong with it...not wrong, but familiar perhaps.

Fluttershy exited the the bridge without problem and Vortex soon joined her...but as he passed the tree, a dark energy seemed to be drawn from the Draconequus in mortal form towards it.

As it soaked into the tree, it's roots began to rumble. It's branches began to crack and move.

"Do you hear something?" Vortex asked, looking around.

Fluttershy blinked, looking back. She then gave a gasp. "Look out!" she called, pushing him out of the way as one of the branches launched forwards to grab him in a claw made of branches, grabbing her instead.

Vortex blinked, looking back to see the tree's limbs having become numerous spindly limbs with wicked claws with blood red leafs. The middle of the tree split open and out emerged a head resembling an emaciated horse's made out of wood with glowing blood red eyes, emitting a piercing roar revealing vampire-like fangs.

Vortex's eyes widened. "A Jubokku?! But that's impossible! I made them to only sprout near places of...destruction...and negativity…"

He peaked over at the castle ruined by a conflict between an insane, jealous nightmare and her desperate, heartbroken sister. "...Of course…" he said in a completely flat tone.

"But we've passed this tree every time!" Fluttershy screamed, struggling in it's grasp.

Vortex suddenly looked quite sheepish. "Well...it...grows from negativity and...well...former evil overlord drenched in negativity from eons of horrific actions…I wouldn't be surprised if they start sprouting around my house..."

He then screamed and jumped out of a grab of it's multitude of limbs.

 _'Fate! If you were a sapient entity in this version of the universe, I'd turn your wings into jello!'_ he yelled in his head.

"Help!" screamed the shy pegasus, struggling in the Jubokku's surprisingly strong limbs.

Vortex looked around. "Alright...um…" he grabbed a large branch clumsily between his hooves and started swinging, trying to bat away the claws.

The Jubokku merely batted it from his hooves and kept trying to snatch him up.

Vortex snatched a rock in his mouth and threw it, slamming into one of the limbs and shattering it like wood. "Hah!"

More dark energy came from Vortex into the tree, resulting in the limb growing back as if nothing had happened.

"Darn it! Why did I make you draw power from negativity and evil?!"

"Cause you're a genius handsome." It said in a sultry voice.

"It can talk?!" yelled Fluttershy.

"No...well, yes, but it's more like a parrot or a mocking-bird, it uses it to lure in its pray," Vortex explained offhoofedly. "I'd be proud of it if it wasn't trying to eat you!"

"What about you?!"

"I'm immortal!...Which ironically means being eaten would be much, much worse…"

Vortex screamed, diving out of the way of another grab of it's many arms, having to run as more descended on him.

He dove out of it's reach and tried to catch his breath.

"AHH! HELP!"

Vortex looked back, his heart skipping a beat as the Jubokku pulled Fluttershy over it's mouth, preparing to drop her into it.

He looked around, trying to think of what he could do. Throw a rock? It'd just drop her into i'ts mouth.

He threw one at it's head, but it merely used its arms to block, not intending to let it's prey escape.

Vortex tried to find any weapon or thing he could use to save his friend, but they were mainly on a plains area. There was nothing.

The draconequus turned pegasus looked back to the sight of Fluttershy getting closer and closer to its fangs.

* * *

"Princess, I'm not so sure how I feel about this…" Twilight said, watching a group of foals climbing up the CMC's waterslide after seeing Princess Twilight have a ride. She shook herself off.

"Oh come now, Twilight, let the foals enjoy themselves," Sunny Day replied, smiling.

She suddenly jumped and looked at the rune on herself, which was blinking. "Oh! Discord broke the bet. Shall we go see what got him to break?"

Twilight sighed. "...Okay...but afterwards, can we go back to our day? Please?"

Sunny Day put a wing on her back. "Certainly, Twilight."

Sunny Day's eyes glowed and she solidified a few faults in the CMC's waterslide to make it safer before teleporting the two away.

* * *

The two appeared in Everfree Forest on the other side of the bridge, Sunny Day shedding her guise and returning to Princess Celestia. The two's eyes went wide at the sight before them.

Discord, now himself again, caught Fluttershy in his orange telekinesis as she fell from the grasp of a tree monster that was recoiling from being hit by a giant bowling ball. He brought her back over to himself and gave her a hug, looking genuinely worried.

"Are you okay, Fluttershy?" the Spirit of Chaos asked, looking at the first friend he'd ever made.

Fluttershy nodded. "Y-Yeah...but your bet…"

"I know...but...well…" Discord muttered, giving a sheepish look, not yet aware Celestia and Twilight were present. "You were in trouble…"

"...Thank you…"

"You're welcome…" said Discord, setting the shy pegasus down. "Now Fluttershy, please sit here while I deal with this."

The Draconequus merely trotted up to the jubokku, who not being a first generation member of its kind, did not recognize its maker and instead screeched in his face, spreading its limbs in preparation.

"Now now, that's enough of that," Discord said, grabbing it's fangs in his hands and pulling them off. No pain, no blood, no injury, it just literally no longer had fangs. "I made you, I can remake you. Hmm...Ah!"

The now perplexed tree monster blinked as Discord tapped it on the head, causing it's eyes to turn to familiar circles. He then snapped his fingers and then produced an orange it felt strangely hungry for and began eating. "There, now the terrifying tree monster is fruit eater! Haha! Now that's funny!"

"Um...is it okay for it to eat fruit?"

"Yep, I changed it so it is physically capable of and primarily feeds on fruit," the Spirit of Chaos explained proudly. "Really should have made it a fruit eater originally anyway, how is it being a predator chaotic at all?"

"I see...but…"

"Fine…" said Discord, putting the fangs back. "There, now it's an omnivore that can fill its original niche but feeding on ponies no longer appeals to it, that better?"

"...I suppose, it's at least a good compromise…Thanks for saving me all the same..."

A spotlight fell on Discord from nowhere and he did an over dramatic bow as roses fell down from nowhere with applause. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Oh Applejack is just going to love this," Twilight sighed. "MORE fruit-eating monsters."

Discord jumped about a foot in the air and landed comically in the much smaller Fluttershy's forelegs. "How long have you been there?!"

Celestia chuckled. "Since you returned to your true form."

The Draconequus sighed. "Fine...you win. Tell Lulu to get her list of demands ready."

Celestia flew over to the Draconequus. "No...you win."

Discord's eyes widened literally to the size of dinner plates. "Say what?!"

The Day Princess chuckled again. "You win."

"B-But I used my powers!"

"To save your friend," Princess Celestia explained, giving a smile. "You put your friend before your pride. In my mind, that's far more important than you managing to go a day without your divine powers."

Discord, for once, was speechless.

Fluttershy smiled to her friend. "Thank you, Discord…"

Discord looked down at her and smiled a bit too. "...You're welcome, Fluttershy…"

After the two friends hugged, Discord looked at Celestia.

"So . . . this was all an elaborate scheme of yours?"

"Not everything I do is a 'scheme' Discord, and not everything that happens is 'according to plan'. Life is made of choices and happy accidents, as I'm sure you can contest."

"I'm literally the god of that."

"My _intent_ was to teach you to see the world through the eyes of a pony so maybe you could better relate to them. The lesson you ultimately learned was your own doing and that of Fluttershy."

"And the tree monster."

"Yes...and the tree monster."

Discord chuckled. "Well, at least I don't have to be Lulu's minion or do taxes…" He then turned to his friend. "Well Fluttershy, I believe you have a tour to show me on."

"Okay...but don't mess with anything, okay?"

"...For you, I won't."

The two walked into the castle as Celestia looked back to Twilight. "Back to our day?"

Twilight smiled widely. "I'd love to!"

"Good...because tomorrow I must be pink…"

"...Sorry about that…"

Celestia watched Discord enter the castle with his one true friend. "...I think it's worth it…"

* * *

"Alright, flap your wings a little slower."

"Like this?" asked Discord, slowly rising into the air next to his cream colored friend, his wings now proportionately large for his size.

"Yes! You're doing great!"

Discord smiled at the pride in his friend's face. "...Credit where it's do...Celly was right, some things are worth the effort of doing them the old fashion way...just not fighting evil tree monsters trying to eat your friend…"

 **The End**


End file.
